Teen Titans: Project Saviour
by Highlord Cross
Summary: A new for challanges the Titans and a new Hero arises


Disclaimer: to paraphrase a Mel Brooks quote "Man I ain't own shit"

Teen Titans: Project Saviour

Proto blade of Justice

It was a normal day in Jump city, or at least as normal as it ever gets anyways. The city's protectors the Teen Titans were spread out over the city out of uniform, or in Beastboy and Cyborg's cases useing holo-rings. Raven or rather Rachel Roth was seated at a table in the caffe nearest her favourite bookstore reading a thick leather bound book. Robin and Starfire or Dick Greyson and Kori Andrews were catching a movie at the mall. Vic Stone or Cyborg was at Mac's Meat and autoshop chowing down on a huge rack of ribs drenched in devil's spit BB'Q sauce and a cup of O'Malley's Goddamned good chowder, the parts for his beloved T-car next to him on the ground. Garfeild "Gar" Logan better known as Beastboy was wandering the Asiles of the Local Endzone comic shop. Tara "Terra" Markov was looking at the Geological exihbi at the Jump city museam.

Suddenly the sky grew dark the earth started to shake and a a bright light flashed in the center of the city, after the light dissapated a huge robotic Lion/man hybrid stood. "I'm free at last" the robot shouted as he threw his head back and let out a massive roar. "Titans trouble, there are reports of a rampageing robot downtown, I want you all there now!" Dick shouted into his communicator as he ducked into a restroom and changed into his Robin costume. Moments after that call went out all of the Titans assembled around the Robot. "Pathetic meat sacks, you will not harm me the great Lockdown Lionheart!" Lionheart roared extending his six inch serrated claws.

"He's right Rob, my scanners show that the alloy that makes up his body can't be harmed by anything we got" Cyborg says worriedly as he readies his sonic canon. "Your weapons might not be able to dent his armor, but mine can" A boy around their age says causeing the titans to turn and look at him. The boy is six foot nothing and fairly muscular, he has firey red hair and peirceing blue eyes. The boy is wearing Black combat boots, forest camoflauged pants, a black t-shirt under a red jacket, Black sunglasses and a black choker with a blue symbol set into it, the thing that stood out most though was that he had a longsword scabbarded at his waist.

"Who are you?" Robin asks as he eyes the boy. "Dude thats a sick sword, where'd you get it?" Beastboy asks eyeing the boy's sword. "My name's Jason Shaw, Jay to my friends, but Lionheart here knows me by another name" Jay says ignoring Beastboy. "Blues you son of a whore" Lionheart snarls takeing a step back from Jason. "It's Proto" Jason says as he draws his sword. "As he says the name Protoman the sword flashed blue.

Inside the light a change was takeing place. Jason's shirt, vest, and pants are replaced with force-metal chainmail. His boots are changed to red sabatons, and red greaves form over his shins. Black cuisses form on his thighs, and a red tasset forms around his waist. Above the tasset a red curiass forms and in the center a yin/yang can be sees in a blue circle. Black pauldrons form on his shoulders. A black gauntlet forms on his right hand on the back of the gauntlet reverse yin/yang in the blue circle can be seen. On his left hand a red gauntlet forms and on the back of that gauntlet a mirror image of the icon on his chest can be seen. His fiery red hair extends down to waist length. A red helmet forms on his head and his red hair hangs from the bottom in a loose pony tail. His black sunglasses change in to a visor to protect his eyes from harm, and a red mouth gaurd forms over his mouth and nose compleateing the transformation.

"Dude that was AWESOME!" Beast boy yells as the others stand there in shock. While Lionheart was distracted by the change haveing never seen it himself, Proto dashes foreward his red bladed protosword flashing in the light. "NO!" Lionheart roars as the top half of his body slides away from the bottem and his optical sensors dim and die. "Congradulations Proto you beat my weakest pawn" A sinister voice sounds from behing the titans who whirl around to see a massive black armoured man. "SIGMA!" Proto roars as he runs towards Sigma his Proto-Sword raised to strike. "I don't think so" another sinister voice says as a man in orange and black kicks Proto aside. "Ah Deathstroke right on time" says "Sigma". "Slade" Robin snarls. "You do that everytime you see him Robin" Raven says in her gravely Monotone voice. "So this is the boy Proto you mentioned General Blackheart, he isn't as good as you said" Slade says as he narrows his eye at Proto. "Be warned Titans, and you as well Proto my soilders will take this pathetic city, the Nine are comeing, as is Corris" Sigma says with a malicious edge to his voice as he and Slade step through a black portal that opens for them.

"He got away again!" both Proto and Robin shout after Sigma and Slade dissappear. "Who was thguy in the black?" Terra asks looking at Proto. "General Sigma Blackheart, a deranged cross dimensional killer and if what he says is true I need you to come with me" Proto says as he starts walking away from Lionheart's body and heads out of the city the titans hot on his heels. "Please friend what is wrong?" Starfire asks. "Sigma said that the Nine and Corris are comeing here, this is not good" Proto says as he enters what looks like an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. "Who are the Nine and Corris" Cyborg asks as the titans follow him into the building. "The Nine are an elite group of robotic soldiers under the command of Darklord Corris the Desacrator, you need one serious equiptment overhaul" says Proto removeing his helmet as the floor starts to lower into the ground. "Where are we?" Terra asks as the elevator stops in a cavornus room with multiple computers and a few racks of equiptment. "My home" Jay says his protoarmor returning to his normal clothes and his sword is returned to its scabbard. "Thi place is huge" Beastboy says loudly looking around.

"And these, are your new equiptment" Jay says motioning to a table which held six objects. "Robin, you are granted the Ebon blade, a rightious sword to cut down those who would enslave this world to be the Sword you give up the power of the Sheild, Cyborg you are the Silver Aegis a holy sheild to defend this world of ours, to be the Sheild you give up the power of the Sword, Starfire you are the cobalt talons swift keeper of the sky, to be the Guide you give up the power of the Gaurdian, Raven you are the Crystal athame she who looses her terrible wrath upon the wicked to be the Gardian you must give up the power of the Guide, Beastboy you bear the forest axe avenger of the destroyed and harbringer of new life To be the Avenger you must give up the power of the Sentenial, and Finaly Terra you are the Stone the most balanced of you six to be the Sentenial you must give up the power of the Avenger" Jay says as he hamds each titan their item as each item touches its owners hand the titans are transformed. Robin became Ebon Robin, Cyborg became Aegis Cyborg, Starfire became Cobalt Star, Raven became Crystal Raven, Beastboy became Verdent Beast, and Terra became Stone Terra. "Cool" Beastboy says loudly causeing everyone to roll their eyes at him


End file.
